policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Laura Samojłowicz
Laura Samojłowicz - odtwórczyni roli Kariny Wolniewicz. Życiorys Urodziła się w Hamburgu. W 1989, mając cztery lata, razem z rodzicami wróciła do Polski. Ma młodszego brata Maksymiliana. Jest absolwentką warszawskiej Akademii Teatralnej. W 2009 wygrała piątą edycję programu Jak oni śpiewają, otrzymując m.in. prawo do nagrania piosenki „Będę twoja” napisanej przez Justynę Steczkowską, a także kontrakt na nagranie własnej płyty, z którego nie skorzystała, gdyż nie spełniał jej oczekiwań. Po udziale w programie wystąpiła na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2009 w Sopocie, gdzie zaśpiewała w duecie z Ireną Jarocką. We wrześniu 2009 wzięła udział w szóstej, mistrzowskiej edycji Jak oni śpiewają. Ze względów zdrowotnych (zapalenie płuc) zrezygnowała z udziału w programie, plasując się na 7. miejscu. W marcu 2010 otrzymała nominację do nagrody Viva! Najpiękniejsi w kategorii Najpiękniejsza Polka. W tym samym roku nagrała piosenkę „Eine dicke Zigarre” na potrzeby serialu Czas honoru. W latach 2011–2012 była aktorką Teatru im. Juliusza Osterwy w Lublinie. W 2012 zaśpiewała partie wokalne w piosenkach zespołu Funky Trip Foundation wykorzystanych w serialu Hotel 52. W tym samym roku wystąpiła w teledysku zespołu Chemia do utworu „List”. Przez dwa lata mieszkała poza granicami Polski, m.in. w Niemczech, Estonii i Tajlandii. Podczas pobytu w Niemczech ukończyła kurs aktorski metodą Meisnera w berlińskiej szkole aktorskiej Actors Space. W międzyczasie zaśpiewała refreny w utworze Rozbójnika Alibaby „W sieci”. Następnie na prawie rok osiadła w Tajlandii, gdzie pracowała m.in. śpiewając w hotelu. Po powrocie do Polski wystąpiła w teledysku Donguralesko i Donatana do utworu „Niesiemy dla was bombę”, promującego film Hardkor Disko. W październiku 2014 została wykładowcą w szkole aktorskiej Romy Gąsiorowskiej aktoRstudio. W 2015 zakwalifikowała się do drugiego etapu Konkursu Aktorskiej Interpretacji Piosenki i 20 marca wystąpiła na 36. Przeglądzie Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu, gdzie wykonała utwory: „Singapur” Toma Waitsa z tekstem w przekładzie Romana Kołakowskiego, „Autobusem 606” Marka Dziedzica i Zuzanny Wrońskiej oraz „Rimbaud, aniele stróżu mój” Juliusza Loranca ze słowami Jonasza Kofty. Aktorka dotarła do finału konkursu. W tym samym roku nagrała cover utworu „Take Me to Church” Hoziera, aby wesprzeć Fundację Rak’n’Roll. Jesienią wzięła udział w szóstej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland. Podczas tzw. „przesłuchań w ciemno” wykonała utwór „Stairway to Heaven” zespołu Led Zeppelin. Aktorka nie przeszła do kolejnego etapu. We wrześniu 2016 dołączyła do banku głosów Powitania.pl jako lektorka. Była jednym z interpretatorów wierszy ks. Marka Chrzanowskiego na jego płycie Miłość jest.... Jest buddystką. Filmografia * 2007: Między nami – jako dziewczyna * 2007: Rodzina zastępcza plus – jako dziewczyna w łóżku (odc. 276) * 2007–2008: Egzamin z życia – jako Marlena, koleżanka Elżbiety (odc. 99–110) * 2007–2010: M jak miłość – jako Maja Chojnacka, narzeczona Pawła Zduńskiego (odc. 570–729) * 2008: Trzeci oficer – jako sekretarka generała policji (odc. 13) * 2008: Wydział zabójstw – jako Anna Witkoś (odc. 35) * 2009: Wódeczka i panienki – jako fajna laska * 2009: 39 i pół – jako Samanta (odc. 36, 37, 39) * 2009: Akademia (odc. 2) * 2009: Ojciec Mateusz – jako Gosia (odc. 21) * 2010–2012: Hotel 52 – jako Natalia Lipska, właścicielka „Hotelu 52” (odc. 1–78) * 2010: Dancing for You – jako Julka * 2018: Ślad – Danuta Stecka (odc. 15) * 2019: Policjantki i policjanci – Karina Wolniewicz Polski dubbing * 2011–2013: Tajemnice domu Anubisa (tyt. oryg. House of Anubis) – jako Nina Martin Wykonanie piosenek * 2009: Ojciec Mateusz – „Jutro nie nadejdzie nigdy” zespołu Chili My (odc. 21) * 2010: Czas honoru – „Eine dicke Zigarre” (odc. 39) * 2012: Hotel 52 (6 sezon) Teatr Akademia Teatralna w Warszawie * 2007: Lokatorzy (reż. Waldemar Śmigasiewicz) ** w sztuce Kursy wieczorowe Harolda Pintera – jako Milly ** w sztuce Rocznica Harolda Pintera – jako Suki * 2008: Nosorożce, czyli studium przedmiotu Piotra Cieplaka (reż. Piotr Cieplak) Teatr im. Juliusza Osterwy w Lublinie * 2011: Komedia teatralna Bengta Ahlforsa – jako Lotta * 2011: Iwona, księżniczka Burgunda Witolda Gombrowicza (reż. Bogdan Tosza) – jako Dama * 2012: Biały dmuchawiec Mateusza Pakuły (reż. Krzysztof Babicki) – jako Turbolaska Teatr Kamienica * 2010: Motyle są wolne (reż. Zbigniew Lesień) – jako Jill Słuchowiska radiowe Teatr Polskiego Radia * 2015: Dziewczyna z berlińskich przedmieść Mariusza Sieniewicza (reż. Janusz Kukuła) – jako Helga * 2017: Traktat o miłości Marka Kochana (reż. Anna Wieczur-Bluszcz) – jako Helga Hertz Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Kobiety